Four Seasons
by yunhoism
Summary: Di empat musim ini Yunho selalu menunggu/YunJae oneshoot/


**Four Seasons**

Author : **yunhoism**

Cast : YunHo Jung/JaeJoong Kim and others

Genre : Drama-Hurt

Rated : PG13

Length :oneshoot

Warning~! : sho-ai, typo. Point of View yang membingungkan.

.

.

.

**-early spring-**

Kau terbangun di tidurmu yang indah, kau menggeliat pelan sambil merengganggan tubuhmu, merilekskan otot-otot yang kaku. Matamu mengerjap pelan saat sepercik cahaya memasuki retina matamu, membuka perlahan kelopak matamu sampai sepasang bola mata hitam beningmu terbuka penuh.

Perlahan kau ayunkan kakimu mendekati jendela kamarmu dengan tirai putih bersih, jemari lentikmu menyibak gorden itu, membukanya perlahan hingga kau bisa melihat jelas pemandangan di luar kamarmu yang langsung mengarah ke sebuah taman kecil buatan.

Kau hirup udara pagi hari yang menyegarkan. Aroma awal musim semi, walau udara masih sedikit dingin tapi kau merasakan hangatnya musim semi. Mata besarmu yang bening memperhatikan bunga magnolia dan forsythia bermekaran di taman. Bunga di musim semi yang begitu kau sukai.

Bibir merah penuhmu melengkung membentuk senyuman lebar, saat kau memikirkannya. Seseorang yang kau cintai. Yang sudah memilimu dan kau miliki.

Kau raih ponsel hitam yang tergeletak manis di meja, mengetiknya dengan penuh perasaan. Senyum di bibir indahmu tak sedikitpun luntur. Kau begitu bahagia. Kau merasa begitu di berkati.

to: EunJae hyung-ah

hyungie~

hari ini kita jadi ke Jinhae Cherry Blossom bukan?

aku ingin melihat Festival musim semi di sana T.T

send…

Tak berapa lama kau melihat pesan balasan darinya.

From: EunJae hyung-ah

ne, tentu saja baby :D

aku jemput jam 3 sore nanti

bersiap-siaplah, hm?

saranghae (love)

Kau tertawa dengan tanganmu yang menutupi mulutmu. Dia begitu romantis bukan? kau semakin jatuh kedalam pesonanya. Kau mencintainya.

Suara ketukan pintu membuatmu menolehkan kepalamu ke pintu kamarmu, kau berjalan dan membuka pintu hanya untuk mendapati umma-mu yang tersenyum padamu, membuatmu tersenyum balik padanya.

"Jaejoongie, Yunho-ya menunggu-mu di ruang tamu." ujar umma-mu.

Kau mempoutkan bibirmu saat mendengar nama orang yang begitu kau kenal.

"Aish. Orang itu kenapa datang kemari di pagi buta begini?" keluhmu sebal.

Umma-mu tertawa seraya mengelus rambut hitam legammu yang sehalus sutera. Kau semakin mempoutkan bibirmu dan merengek manja padanya.

"Sana temui Yunho-ya, JaeJae." ujarnya lagi lebih terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Kau memutar kedua bola matamu, tapi kendati kau menggerutu, tapi kau tetap menemuinya.

Dan disinilah kau; berkacak pinggang di depan seorang pemuda tampan seusiamu yang sedang duduk manis di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari di pagi buta seperti ini Jung Yunho?" katamu sebal sambil melirik acuh pada sosok yang kau panggil Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum lebar membuat sepasang matanya tenggelam membentuk bulan sabit, menambah ketampanan pria itu, namun kau tidak perduli. Yang tertampan di hatimu hanya EunJae hyung saja.

"Jaejoongie, ayo kita ke Jinhae Cherry Blossom bersama. Aku ingin mengajakmu menonton festival musim semi disana." katanya pula masih di sertai senyuman lebar.

Kau mendengus, "tidak mau."

Yunho masih tidak menyerah juga, dia mendekatimu sambil memasang puppy eyes yang mampu membuat jutaan wanita tahluk padanya, tapi tidak denganmu.

"Ayolah baby Jaejoongie~" rengeknya memelas.

Kau memutar kedua bola matamu saat mendengar rengekannya yang menyebalkan, "aku sudah berjanji menonton festival bersama EunJae hyung!" tegasmu.

Hening.

Sekilas kau melihat sepasang mata kecil yang tadi berbinar jenaka kini meredup, senyum lebar yang menghiasi bibir lova-able miliknya luntur begitu saja. Sedikit perasaan bersalah menyerang hatimu namun kau abaikan.

"Oh begitu." gumamnya seperti sebuah bisikan.

Kau memperhatikan sosok pemuda tampan di depanmu, ia menundukan kepala hingga detik kemudian kau melihatnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapmu dengan senyum lebarnya lagi. Kau mengernyit heran.

"Kau pasti akan merasa bosan pergi dengan si pendek EunJae! hahahahaha." ujarnya tergelak.

Kau membelalakan matamu dan menatap galak pemuda yang masih terpingkal-pingkal di depanmu.

"YAH! EunJae hyung tidak pendek! kau bodoh!" teriakmu kesal sembari memukul kepala Yunho dengan kepalan tanganmu berulang kali.

"Argh! Yah! Yah! Sakit! Yah Jaejoongieeee~!"

Kau tidak peduli dan terus memukuli sahabat bodohmu.

Jung Yunho sahabatmu yang kau benci sekaligus kau sayang.

.

.

.

Hari ini kau begitu bahagia. Senyum manismu terus mengembang sepanjang hari ini. Rona kemerahan masih terlihat jelas di pipimu yang putih. Binar kebahagian terpancar di kedua bola mata besarmu yang bening.

Kau tertawa malu saat bayangan di festival bersama EunJae hyung melintas di kepalamu. EunJae yang menggenggam tanganmu, EunJae yang begitu perhatian padamu dan EunJae yang menciummu di tengah-tengah festival musim semi berlangsung. Kau tak pernah merasa begitu bahagia seperti sekarang dan ini semua karena EunJae hyung-mu.

Langkahmu terhenti saat kau akan memasuki rumahmu. Kau melihat Yunho menyender di pagar rumah dengan kedua mata kecilnya yang terpejam.

Perlahan kau dekati sahabatmu lalu menepuk pundaknya. Yunho terkejut dan membuka kedua matanya, ia baru saja akan membentak orang yang sudah berani mengagetkannya namun ia urungkan saat mata coklat almondnya menangkap kau-lah yang berdiri di depannya.

Kau memutar bola matamu, "sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyamu.

Yunho menggaruk lehernya sambil menatapmu dengan gelisah. Kau menangkap kegugupan di gerak-gerik sahabatmu. Kau memiringkan kepala dan menatap lebih serius pada sahabatmu. Menurutmu jarang sekali kau melihat Yunho gugup seperti itu karena yang kau tahu Yunho merupakan type hangat dan ceria.

"J-jae…"

"Ne?"

"A-aku ingin mengatakan se-suatu padamu."

Kau menyilangkan kedua tanganmu tanpa melepaskan tatapanmu padanya.

"A-aku…aku…saranghaekimjaejoong."

"Apa yang kau katakan? aku tidak menangkap maksud dari ucapanmu."

"Tadi aku mengatakan….SARANGHAE KIM JAEJOONG! JEONGMAL SARANGHAE!" teriaknya lantang.

Kau membelalakan matamu. Menatap pemuda di depanmu tak percaya. Apa pendengaranmu sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik?

"Apa yang kau…katakan Yunho-ah. Kau men…cintaiku?" ujarmu masih tak percaya.

Yunho mengangguk mantap, "aku mencintamu Jaejoongie, sudah 2 tahun yang lalu. Aku mencintaimu saat pertama kali aku mengenalmu. Aku mencintamu saat di mana kau terjatuh karena kecerobohanmu. Aku mencintamu saat kau bernyanyi dengan merdu. Aku mencintaimu saat kau memainkan pianomu. Aku mencintaimu saat kau memukulku di kepala. Aku mencintaimu saat kau membuat kue di dapurmu. Aku mencintaimu saat kau membentakku karena aku sering menjahilimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintai Kim Jaejoong."

Tanpa sadar kau menahan napasmu. Matamu masih terpaku pada sosok di depanmu…apa ini nyata? sahabat baikmu yang selalu menjahilimu kini menyatakan cinta padamu?

"Yunho-ya…mianhe. Tapi aku mencintai EunJae hyung." ujarmu lirih tanpa berani menatap langsung sepasang mata coklat almond yang masih memandangmu penuh harap.

"Aku tahu,"

Kau menganggat wajahmu dan memandangnya, ia tersenyum lebar walau kau tau ia merasa sakit di dalam, karena kau dapat melihat kesakitan itu di sepasang mata kecilnya.

"Aku tahu kau mencintai EunJae hyung, Jaejoongie. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan perasaanku saja, ya walau sudah pasti di tolak. Tapi aku mohon jangan jauhi aku setelah ini, ne? kita masih bersahabat bukan?" kau dengar suaranya begitu baralun halus, tak ada emosi seperti biasanya. Apa Yunho baik-baik saja? batinmu menanyakan.

"N-ne…tentu saja Yunho-ah. Kita tentu saja masih bersahabat." ujarmu berusaha seceria mungkin, padahal perasaan bersalah sedikit menyelusup di hatimu.

"That's my Jaejoongie. Bagaimana kencanmu dengan si pendek itu?"

Kau kembali membelalakan matamu, bersiap memukul pemuda di depanmu lagi, "YAAAAH!"

"Aku hanya bercandaaaa!"

.

.

.

**-middle of summer-**

Kau merasakan hidupmu baik-baik saja, nyaris sempurna seperti yang kau harapkan. Kau memiliki orang tua yang begitu mencintaimu dan perhatian padamu. Kau memiliki sahabat yang selalu ada untukmu. Tapi hari ini, di pertengahan musim panas, hidupmu seakan hancur seketika saat EunJae hyung-mu memutuskan hubungan di antara kalian. Kau merasakan bumi tak memiliki rotasi lagi.

Malam itu kau datang menemui EunJae hyung, menanyakan kenapa ia memutuskan hubungan ini, kau menanyakan apa salahmu, lalu ia jawab bahwa orangtuanya ingin menjodohkannya dengan teman kantor ayahnya. Kau menjerit, kau memprotes kenapa EunJae hyung tak berusaha mempertahankan cintanya.

Kau sangat tersakiti, kedua mata besarmu selalu mengeluarkan cairan bening yang seloah tak bisa berhenti. Pada saat itu sahabatmulah yang selalu menemanimu. Yunho selalu mengunjungimu setiap hari, setiap waktu, setiap saat yang kau butuhkan.

Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk membantumu berdiri, untuk mengajakmu memandang ke depan dan meninggalkan masa lalu.

Bersama Yunho, sedikit demi sedikit kau kembali menjadi sosokmu yang bersinar. Hingga hari itu di balkon kamarmu di pertengahan musim panas kau di buatnya kembali tertegun.

"Jaejoongie, saranghaeyo. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Mungkin aku memang tidak tau diri dan terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku ingin kau melupakan EunJae hyung dan memulai awal yang baru bersamaku."

Kau menatap Yunho tak berkedip, dan kau bisa merasakan kesungguhan di bola matanya. Dia benar-benar mencintaimu. Tapi apa kau juga mencintainya? kau merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya. Kau merasakan degupan aneh saat sedang bersamanya. Degupan yang hampir sama kau rasakan saat bersama EunJae hyung dulu. Apakah itu artinya kau mencintai Yunho? tapi…bayangan masa lalu masih terbayang di kepalamu. Kau tidak mau di tinggalkan oleh orang yang kau cintai untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Mianhe Yunho-ya…aku tidak mencintaimu." gumammu berbisik pelan namun masih cukup terdengar olehnya mengingat hanya kau dan dia yang berada di kamarmu. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu. Apa yang kau katakan itu benar dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam?

"N-ne…gwaenchanayo. Tapi…aku tetap…sahabatmu bukan?" ujarnya. Kau mengangkat wajahmu dan melihatnya tersenyum lebar padamu. Lagi-lagi kau melihat luka di sepasang mata kecil itu.

"Tentu saja Yunho-ya,"

.

.

.

**-middle of autumn-**

Tak terasa kini musim gugur kau rasakan, hembusan udara musim gugur terasa menusuk kulitmu. Kau rapatkan mantel bulu di tubuh rampingmu.

Mata besarmu melihat daun di pohon Momiji jatuh berguguran di sepanjang jalanan Seoul, membuat jalanan di lapisi daun kering yang telah menguning. Tanganmu mengulur dan mengambil sehelai daun kering itu dan mengamatinya. Daun yang dulu berwarna hijau cerah kini berubah menjadi kuning kecoklatan dan terlihat rapuh. Tak berbeda jauh dengan perasaanmu bukan? dulu kau begitu mencintai EunJae hyung, tapi kini perlahan demi perlahan rasa itu terkikis oleh waktu dan perhatian yang di berikan orangtuamu dan sahabatmu, terlebih Yunho.

Kau tersenyum saat mengingat pemuda itu. Sampai sekarang ia masih bersahabat baik denganmu. Mengisi hari-harimu dengan tawa khasnya dan lelucon tak lucunya.

Sebuah tepukan mengagetkanmu yang sontak membuatmu menoleh kebelakang dimana sentuhan itu kau rasakan.

"Yunhoya,"

Pemuda itu tersenyum seraya duduk di bangku tepat di sebelahmu.

"Jaejoongie…aku ingin mengatakannya lagi,"

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan lagi bahwa aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan."

Kau mematung mendengarnya mengucapkan kalimat itu lagi. Kehangatan menyelimuti hatimu bercampur dengan rasa takut. Kau masih tidak sepenuhnya lepas dari bayangan masa lalu.

"Yunho-ya…mianhe. Aku tidak bisa."

Dan kejadian itu kembali terulang untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

.

.

.

.

**-middle of winter-**

Salju turun sedikit lebih lebat di pertengahan bulan Desember, membuat jalanan Seoul tertutupi butiran lembut berwarna putih. Kau menyesap susu cokelat yang masih mengepul sembari menatap pemandangan di jalanan yang tertutupi salju bersama seseorang duduk di sebelahmu.

Ini hampir satu tahun lamanya. Dan kau masih bersahabat dengannya.

"Jaejoong-ah."

Kau mengalihkan tapanmu dari jalanan Seoul ke pemuda tampan di sebelahmu. "hm?"

"Kadang aku memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tentang apa Yunho-ya?"

"Aku berpikir…mungkin kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku seperti aku mencintaimu. Kau hanya menganggapku sahabatmu. Tapi mengapa aku tetap keras kepala menyatakan cintaku padamu? bukankah lebih baik aku menyerah saja?"

DEG

Jantungmu seakan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Kau masih menatap pemuda itu yang balik menatapmu dengan sorot mata kecilnya yang meredup, bibirnya yang sedikit pucat karena udara dingin melengkung membentuk seyum tipis.

"Yunho…"

"Apa kau berpikir seperti itu juga Jae? aku terlalu memaksakan bukan?"

_Katakanlah…Jaejoong-ah, katakan padanya tidak, dia tidak pernah memaksamu._

"Tapi aku mencoba lagi keberuntunganku kali ini. Jaejoong-ah, saranghae. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintamu. Kumohon beri aku kesempatan, lupakan masa lalumu dan memulai lagi bersamaku,"

_Jaejoong..apa yang kau tunggu? cepat katakan padanya bahwa kau juga mencintainya. Kau benar-benar mencintainya bukan? _

"Yunho..mi-mianhe—aku"

"Ssst, aku tau Jaejoongie. Aku tahu. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Maafkan aku yang keras kepala ini. Kau masih sahabat terbaikku, Jaejoong-ah." ujarnya kembali tersenyum. Tangannya mengusap lembut rambutmu seraya menyingkirkan butiran salju yang hinggap di kepalamu.

Dinginnya di pertengahan musim dingin dengan lapisan salju menjadi saksi pernyataan Yunho untuk yang ke-empat kalinya. Dan kau merasa semakin bersalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Salju turun semakin lebat, sepertinya akan ada badai salju datang. Jaejoong merapatkan mantelnya. Ini sudah hari ke 7 semenjak Yunho mengatakan perasaannya untuk yang keempat kalinya, dan tetap belum ia jawab sampai sekarang.

Dan sudah ke tujuh hari pula Jaejoong tidak melihat sosok tampan itu. Mungkin saja Yunho sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, ia seolah sudah di sadarkan sesuatu. Ia mencintai sahabatnya. Ia mencintai Yunho. Ia ingin memulainya bersama Yunho.

Dengan tergesa, ia mengambil sepatu boot miliknya dan memakainya dengan tergesa. Ia harus menemui Yunho dan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mencintai Yunho seperti Yunho mencintainya.

Tak sampai 30 menit, ia sampai di flat sederhana Yunho. Yunho memang tinggal sendiri di Seoul. Dia hanya seorang yatim piatu yang hanya membiayai hidup di kota besar seperti Seoul dengan bakat tari-nya saja.

Jaejoong mengetuk pintu dengan tak sabar, pintu berukuran sedang itu tertutup rapat.

"Yunho-ya! Yunho-ya! Buka pintunya! Aku sudah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya!"

Pintu itu tetap tak terbuka walau sudah Jaejoong mengetuknya beberapa kali.

"Yunhoya…bu-uka pintunya….ak..u…men..cintaimu..bu..buka pintunya." air mata itu mengalir dengan sendirinya, aliran pertama lalu di susul dengan aliran yang lainnya, tanpa bisa ia cegah, tanpa bisa ia tahan.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Jaejoong memukul-mukul pintu kayu itu berulang kali, tapi nihil pintu itu tetap tidak terbuka walau hanya sedikitpun.

"Huhu…Yunhoya…a..ku…men…cintai..mu..hiks…bu..ka..pintunya.."

Jaejoong terisak sambil menutupi mulutnya. Tubuhnya melorot begitu saja, ia benamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya. Udara dingin di pertengahan musim salju ini tak begitu ia rasakan. Ia lebih merasakan kehilangan di hatinya.

Jaejoong melirik sesuatu yang mengganjal di sepatu boot-nya. Sebuah batu, matanya bukan menatap batu besar itu tapi selembar kertas di balik batu itu dengan sebuh kalung yang melingkar manis di sisinya.

Masih terisak, Jaejoong mengambil surat itu dan membaca isinya.

to: Jaejoongie.

Annyeong Jaejoongie. Apa kau sedang membaca surat ini? mungkin aku sudah tidak ada.

Maafkan aku, meinggalkanmu tanpa memberitahumu. Bukan maksudku untuk meninggalkanmu, tapi… ini yang terbaik.

Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ne? ah, aku lupa. Aku memberimu kalung, itu kubeli dari uang gajianku sebulan, haha. Aku harap kau memakainya.

Saranghae, as always.

-YunHo Jung.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan lembar surat itu dan mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sesak. Erangan kesakitan meluncur dari bibirnya yang memucat.

Ia pantas menerima ini karena ia telah mematahkan Yunho di mana 4 musim menjadi saksinya.

Spring. Summer. Autumn and Winter are witness.

It was your fault. It was you who turned him down before. You didn't deserve a fifth chance.

…it was late after all.

.

.

**=OWARI=**

****.


End file.
